The New Chapter
by NicksBoo
Summary: this story will consist of several shots , depending on how you react and decide comentaris make it a long-term history , it is an improved version almost 50 shades of grey , in the world of the vampire diaries


**The New Chapter**

Everyone knows the Mikaelson family, and of course, if they had the largest company in Europe and the US, each family member is highlighted separately.

Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, were the patriarchs of the family, as everyone knew his name came from the British Royalty, were highly respected among high society as well as their children.

Freya and Finn Mikaelson, were virtually the Mikaelson firstborn, were twins, Freya was the eldest born first, and Finn was practically one of the children mommy, Freya worked in the family business, was one of the partners, just for the simple that did not like working, sometimes attending meetings. Finn worked with his brothers as deputy general manager, had a wife, Sage, everyone expected to marriage, could take the next firstborn of the new generation, but unfortunately, Sage had a problem and could not conceive and that destroyed the illusions Esther and Mikael.

Then there was Elijah, was the general manager of Mikaelson Inc, was as everyone called him the noble and moral brother, but he was not in bed and she was sure his girlfriend, Katerina Petrova or better known as Katherine Pierce. Bulgarian were super model, whose parents are rich, from small was always a spoiled child, but unfortunately had to share the care of their parents with three twins. Everyone knew the quadruplets Petrova, first was Amara, which was the largest and was happily married with Stefan Salvatore twin brother , Silas and lived in his own village in Italy. Then there was Tatia Petrova, were well known to be a famous actress, was the feeling in Hollywood, besides the Petrova sisters were known to get between brothers, except Amara, Tatia and her other sisters knew the Mikaelson family from they were children, and I always had a morbid interest in and Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson, Elijah and Klaus thought they were love, but then realized the class viper is only Klaus wanted Elijah to beat something. And Elijah realized that actually liked the other dark of Pretrova sisters, it was more exotic, Daring and mischievous, though Klaus story was almost the same, there were times in which he slept with Tatia, and God He knows why. And at the end of the sisters was Elena, so innocent at first glance but as slutty as Tatia, because he decided entered getting the Salvatore brothers, causing intrigue and jealousy, but all that ended when a desert blonde Mikaelson broke the ties that Elena had Stefan Salvatore, and all was matte or what some thought.

Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the most eligible bachelor in all of London and America, was one of the most coveted models, blond hair, blue eyes, English accent and dimples, was a famous actor, and an inveterate womanizer, owned shares in the family business , the first time allowed to fall in love was the happiest day of your life miserable time, and still see every day and sometimes in the months, and had a big discussion and ended up getting drunk and sleeping together, for it was the best thing that had it been in a long time, and well he thought it would be a good thing to remember, not to mention that the discussion began because they claimed each other for their supposedly current partners, which was not true, I did not expect is that nine months afternoons and she would be those who gave them a new born to Mikaelson Family, when he learned that she was pregnant, attacked and denied but then realized he was actually going to be a dad, the second biggest surprise was the they took when they discovered that they would have identical twins, and two girls, for all was a surprise, as some expected it to be a child, but all received with much love, but fie surprise that Mikael will accept as his granddaughters, and Klaus was not his son, but the important thing was that going to grandfather and one of them would be the firstborn of the new Mikaelson generation.

Kol and Anastasia Mikaelson, both twins, Kol was born first and was quite a playboy, and Anastasia was a super model, both shared similarities, brown hair, similarities in the face, but difernte eye color, Kol had brown eyes and Anastasia's blue and definitely had both shared a love of the holidays, everyone said it was the most mischievous Mikaelson.

Rebekah Mikaelson, the youngest girl Clan Mikaelson, spoiled by his older brothers and envied by many, blue eyes and blond hair, was a fashion model, was currently in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore, and it was everything we expected breading.

Henrick Mikaelson, baby Mikaelson clan, the last son of Mikael and Esther, brown hair, brown eyes and shared similarities with several of his brothers.

And finally the two newest members of the Mikaelson, Charlie Kate and Blake Ansley Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes daughters, were two little angels without doubt the most spoiled and pampered by his uncles and grandparents were little angels, blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, dimples, porcelain skin and certainly a mischievous attitude, a gift from his inheritance Mikaelson, with only 8 months are all one dolls and princesses concentrated fully girls dad and mom.

Family Salvatore- Forbes, which was formed by Elizabeth Salvatore (Before Forbes), Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Silas Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, long time, Giuseppe was widowed and Caroline mother divorced of William (Bill ) Forbes, owner of Forbes magazine, married and the father of Damon, Damon and Stefan, Caroline is his little sister and Blake and Charlie are his little nieces, who worship with all his heart.

Caroline Forbes, super model, Victoria Secret angel, and mother to Blake and Charlie Miakelson, and heir to the Forbes fortune, for her parents' divorce was a blow, but it won three brothers, the Forbes family are English offspring, so Caroline's grandmother connect the Mikaelson family, Caroline always lived with them, but always a crush tube Klaus and the feeling was mutual, although both pride was an obstacle, but did not care, and I had what I loved most in this life, who were his little princesses, like all rich girl, had an apartment in Upper East Side, one of the richest neighborhoods in New York, a nice gift from his dad.

 **Continue...**


End file.
